mayaandmiguelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gus Lopez
' Gus Lopez' (also known as Sr. Lopez and formerly known as El Guamazo Lopez) is a mexican american baker and retired wrestler, born and raised in mexico city. He is currently Maya Santos and Miguel Santos's next door neighbor as well as an idol to his biggest fan, Tito Chávez. Gus is Celia Lopez's uncle. He is voiced by Erik Estrada. Personality Gus is very kind, he knows the difference between right and wrong and cares about others safety. In his debut episode, "The Wrestler Next Door", Maya, Miguel, and their cousin Tito wanted to help Gus move his piano, but Gus (worried that they will hurt themselves) warned them not to move it because it's too heavy. Gus goes out of his way to protect others due to his size and strength and is not afraid of anything. Later in the same episode, one of his mixing machines in his bakery went haywire and attacked Maya, Miguel, and Tito. Gus fought back with no hesitation and said, "That's it!" "You can throw me across my bakery!" "But how dare you fling dough at the children!" ''Gus is sometimes shy when talking to people, mostly because of his past fame and career, though he tries to keep it a secret just so he can be treated like a person instead of a celebrity. Physical Appearence Gus was born with a lunar birthmark on his chest, he is in his 30's, six feet tall, weighs over 200 pounds of muscle, has brown hair, blue eyes, a curly mustache, and a goate. At work, Gus wears a white cap with a white apron, a short sleeve green shirt that shows his muscular tree trunked arms, and blue pants with purple shoes, when he's not at work, Gus wears a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, green pants and red sneakers. Wrestling Career Gus was a wrestler named, "El Guamazo lopez" "the greatest luchador", he was known for his quote, ''"always keep your cool", his special move, "the mega ultra super guamazo especial" and battling his arch rival, Sinister Sombreo. Baking Career After he retired from wrestling, Gus moved from his hometown of Mexico City to Maya and Miguel's apartment where he started his new life as a baker, now making cakes and fighting dough. In his storage room he keeps all his winning ingredients like flour, yeast, sugar, and salt. Gus reveals that being a great baker is a complicated and difficult art form, it can humble any man, woman, or parrot. Brawn Gus is very strong, in "The Wrestler Next Door", he carried and pushed his big upright piano (that weighs around 500 to 800 pounds) up some stairs, Gus also picked up a large stack of newspapers off the ground in the "Every Day is Earth Day" episode and he dragged Maya's large pyramid shaped birthday cake by pulling the table underneath it in the "Battle of the Birthdays" episode. Despite that Gus told Maya and the gang to leave the heavy lifting to him from now on, it is no picnic. While moving large heavy things, he makes struggling faces as he grunts and sweats. When he was a wrestler, Gus swung a monster he fought in the ring so hard, he threw him into the sky and never returned. Quotes *''"Allow me to introduce myself, the name is Gus Lopez."'' *''"I just moved into the building."'' *''"That is as soon as i get everything unloaded."'' *''"I didn't realize how much stuff i brought from mexico city."'' *''"I feel like i've just gone three rounds."'' *''"Oh, what a coincidence! maybe were long lost twins, no, Tito?"'' *''"That's too heavy!"'' *''"How about you leave the heavy lifting to me?"'' *''"But i must warn you, it's a complicated and difficult art form."'' *''"It can humble any man or woman, or even a parrot."'' *''"This is the storage room, where i keep all my winning ingredients."'' *''"Flour, yeast, sugar, salt."'' *''"I'll tell you though, it's a constant fight to keep everything dry."'' *''"If any of these goods gets wet, my whole operation is pinned down."'' *''"You know, most people don't realize it, but baking is a full-contact profession."'' *''"But wrestling with dough all day long makes these old hands pretty tired."'' *''"And over here is the cutting board, where i punch, pound, and slam the dough."'' *''"Like the sun has me in a headlock."'' *''"Always keep your cool."'' *''"You guys, i can't even beat my granny at thumb-wrestling."'' *''"That's it!"'' *''"You can throw me across my bakery!"'' *''"But how dare you fling dough at the children!"'' *''"I used to be El Guamazo."'' *''"That part of my life has past."'' *''"I didn't mean to deceive you."'' *''"I just want to be recognized for who i really am, not just a wrestling character."'' Trivia * Gus is short for Augustus. * El Guamazo is spanish for The Guamazo. * Guamazo is spanish for punch, blow, hard blow, clout, slug. * Gus Lopez might be based on actor Mario Lopez. Comparisons with Gus Lopez and Mario Lopez * Gus' accent sounds similiar to Mario's. * Gus and Mario are both mexican and muscular. * They both have the same last name, Lopez. * Gus and Mario both fight, Gus wrestles and Mario boxes. * Despite that their both tough, they have soft sides, Gus loves to bake and Mario does broadway. Image Gallery List of photos for gallery: * Gus Lopez carrying a piano * Gus Lopez pushing a piano * Gus Lopez carrying a stack of newspapers * Gus Lopez Fighting dough * Gus Lopez in his Baker outfit * Gus Lopez in his non-work outfit * Gus Lopez in his wrestling outfit * Gus Lopez vs. Sinister Sombreo * Gus Lopez's lunar birthmark * Gus Lopez flexing his biceps * Mario Lopez mexican and muscular * Mario Lopez boxing * Mario Lopez doing broadway Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists